Hell hath no fury
by BusyQuill
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is taken captive on an island and a ransom is sent out to the only person Jack knows who could afford it - William Turner. But Will won't pay, instead he is trying his hand at rescuing his friend - will it all end badly?
1. Dance Punk!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from 'Pirate of the Caribbean'.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the black Pearl  
  
Hell hath no fury  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'This I set down as a positive truth. A woman with fair opportunities and without a positive hump, may marry whom she likes' - William M Thackeray 'Vanity Fair'.  
  
It is no secret that Captain Jack Sparrow often finds himself without a ship, whether it has been stolen or whether he is too drunk to find it; he is often without one.  
  
It is also no secret Captain Jack Sparrow likes Tortuga and the company of the female of the species, which he indulges in frequently, most likely to save him from the torture that is his mindless crew, which is continuously rotating as Jack often looses them in card game trades.  
  
Today was no different. A small brothel and bar located in the centre of Tortuga was his latest haunt. Inside the place was drenched in the over- powering smell of rum and deep hearty laughs were served all around, as it was a popular place for pirates.  
  
Jack held his head in his hands, repeating 'no' in agony as a tall, burly man chuckled opposite him, laying his cards down and sweeping up the doubloons on the old, dusty, wooden table.  
  
"How's about we make a deal matey?" He begged, before another two large men began to escort him out. "Come on Klaus, we're all mates here."  
  
He then found himself face down in the dirt with the shouting behind him. "Yeah? Well I never liked you anyway." He sighed and stood, brushing the dirt off him.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Asked yet another tall, well-built man with a deep, booming voice.  
  
"Who wants to know?" He looked the man up and down and did his best to appear intimidating.  
  
The man was dark in complexion, with large muscles and a torn shirt. He wore ragged pants cut off at his knees and a cutlass hung by his side. Deep scars were imprinted on his chest and Jack had to admit he was a little spooked.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." The man grinned, sending a punch straight into Jack's face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Jack awoke feeling sick with a major throbbing sensation in his head. "What the hell was I drinking last night?" He moaned, rubbing his temples. He turned to his side as if looking for something. "That's odd, nobody there." He stood and shook out his limbs, then began to move his hands around his body, realising he lacked his effects. He looked up and noticed bars surrounded him and, for dramatic purposes, he ran to them and clutched them so tight, they made imprints in his hands.  
  
A solemn-looking man walked towards him beating a club in his hands and ran it across Jack's fingers; Jack jumped back in shock. "Keep away from the bars." He said.  
  
Jack got a good look at him. He was tall, dark skinned with a short forehead and large set-apart dark brown eyes. His lips were pale and cracked and he wore no top, showing off huge bulging muscles, which made Jack a little self-conscious as he looked down at his own, less-impressive ones. He noticed the man had large scars on his back, most likely from a whip and a very impressive cutlass lay by his side fastened by a rope.  
  
"Excuse me, kind sir. Where might I be?" Questioned Jack, moving towards the bars, but not too close.  
  
"Be silent!" Shouted the man.  
  
"Ok, in a second, just tell me where I am." Smiled Jack.  
  
The man approached the bars and stuck his hand through them, grabbing Jack's neck in a vice-like grip. Jack coughed and spluttered under the immensity of the force.  
  
"This is getting too familiar." Mused Jack, secretly panicking as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Silence!" Yelled the man, veins throbbing out of his temples.  
  
"Release the prisoner George, we don't want him dead." Said a middle-class voice.  
  
Jack rubbed his neck as George released him. He looked towards where the voice came from and stifled a laugh, as a medium height, freakishly thin man stood dressed in a long black cloak with a medieval sword gracing his hip. He wore a silver badge, which seemed to illustrate that he was a man of great importance.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow I presume. My I have heard a lot of you." Said the man, walking towards the bar. Jack squinted his eyes at the badge that read 'Anthony of old, this man was Frederick of new, he guessed.  
  
"Of course you 'av. I'm a legend. Who are you though?" Jack grinned showing his few golden teeth.  
  
"My name is Frederick Oldfire. I am considered quite the legend too. Let me tell you, I am rather pleased to meet you, Mr. Sparrow." The man folded his arms across his chest in a feminine manner, which amused Jack even more.  
  
"Captain Sparrow mate." He corrected him. Frederick raised his eyebrow in answer. "I can't say I've 'eard of you. I'm just too busy." he trailed off, waving his hand around. "Pillaging and looting and not giving a hooting, savvy?"  
  
"Yes, quite." Frederick nodded, looking towards the door. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here."  
  
"Depends where here is mate." Said Jack, putting his hands on his hips like an ill-mannered housewife. "I take it this isn't a brothel though."  
  
"No, not quite." Joked Frederick, Jack didn't get it. "You are in a place where nobody can find you, save but a few who know where here is, though they won't know or care that you are here." Jack tucked his head into his chest wondering if anyone did care. "I expect an address to send the ransom note too though, of course."  
  
"Oh, right. I know just the person." Jack raised a finger as if to pause the man. "Hold on, what's the address again."  
  
"Excuse me captain but I was in the middle of telling you where you are." Sneered Frederick.  
  
"Sorry Freddie boy, may I call you Freddie?" queried Jack.  
  
"You may call me Fred but only since your type will not cease calling me Freddie if I do not give thee another name for you to say!" Fred stomped his foot to emphasise his frustration as Jack nodded in agreement. "Now, you are in Elysium."  
  
"Isn't that a cheap substitute for heaven?" Pondered Jack, stroking his beard.  
  
"Of course not, it is the Greek after world. Due to my Greek roots I decided to name my hideout something Grecian, we're on an island though, and Elysium sounded a lot better than Tartarus." Fred informed the pirate. "Now, I am not a one who, plunders the sea, but I am a man of importance. I'll admit some people on this island, if not all of them, are pirates, but I am not one and will not be associated with them either."  
  
"You're in the wrong company then mate." Jack grinned again. "Now, what about this ransom note?"  
  
"I'll get to it, but don't you wish to know why you're here?" Asked Fred.  
  
"S'pose so." Said Jack, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You're here because I have heard of your exploits and your island - Captain Jack Sparrowsville, and I wish to be known as the man who captured you and humiliated you till you had no ounce of dignity left. That will come before the ransom, as it is about to commence, but I want some money and the location of your island so I can buy myself a nice new home and take over the place." Said Fred sincerely.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, the address is." Jack began, sighing as he was cut off.  
  
"One second. Choose your hero wisely, as our men can easily capture him too, which means we can double the ransom." Warned Fred.  
  
"Ok, what was the address again?" Jack rolled his eyes as if searching his brain for answers. "Ooh! 1 big mansion in Port Royale where the governor lives, Port Royale."  
  
Fred looked sceptically at the captured pirate.  
  
"Well 'tis a big mansion, I just don't know the real address. But honestly, you can't miss it. I just 'ope he's livin' there." He bit his lip. Fred stared at him expectantly for a while, before Jack cottoned on. "Oh, name, yes. William Turner. That's William, two 'l''s."  
  
"What other way is there to spell it?" Joked Fred, walking out as George approached the bars.  
  
"Dance!" He snarled, pointing a pistol at our pirate-man.  
  
"You can't kill me." Began Jack cleverly. He stopped as the pistol clicked, loaded. He realised that George was hungry for the kill, and it didn't really matter what 'Freddie-boy' said.  
  
Jack began to shuffle his feet in the ground, turning a pinker shade, in complete humiliation. But how much worse could it get? 


	2. The Secret

Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the black Pearl  
  
Hell hath no fury  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Elizabeth sat in the reading room in her pink velvet chair staring vacantly at the door. The sun shone through the nearby window highlighting every delicate feature of her youthful face and making her hair shine like the sea.  
  
She twiddled her thumbs above her book in frustration, wondering whether today was the day Will would ask the question, though deep down she knew it was not to be, as she never saw Will, as much as she loved him. His apprenticeship left her with an empty space in her bed next to her, as Mr. Brown's laziness loaded a hefty amount of work on Will's already sagging shoulders, metaphorically speaking of course.  
  
She was desperate to see him. He came in late at night whilst she was sleeping, and left in the morning when before she awoke, even though he rarely got away with sharing her bed thanks to the recommendation the Commodore gave her father. She missed the closeness and the new love they during and after her time with Jack. She needed Jack to distract him from work, as she obviously wasn't enough to do the job.  
  
If she were a man it may be different, not that Will like all-boy action but she knew if she were a man she could work too, rather than sit at home needlessly, therefore she would be occupied rather than driving herself insane.  
  
She often let her thoughts take her away into Will's arms before and after they admitted their feelings, but lately she let her thoughts wander away onto the island, into Jack's arms, always wondering if life would be different as Jack's girl, rather than Will's, probably because Will's absence left her wondering if someone else was Will's girl.  
  
She concluded that if she were Jack's girl, she wouldn't be married in white and probably wouldn't marry, as Jack was likely to just leave her once he'd had his pleasure and got bored of her, so she thought it best to stick with Will, despite the lack of 'togetherness'.  
  
She truly loved him, which was one thing she was certain of. Nevertheless the last time they had a real conversation was a week ago, Thursday, like today, when he came home around this time for a quick break his cruel master allowed him, as work was always slow on a Thursday.  
  
She hoped today would be the same, but of course, he needed his 'three hours of practise a day'. Elizabeth didn't give a damn about his swords-man- ship.  
  
The handle turned and she gasped, hoping with all hope Will was on the other side. Instead, the doorman entered. Elizabeth sighed in defeat and rose, straightening her lemon-coloured dress and tossing back her hair.  
  
"A gentleman to see you ma'am." Said the man, bowing, allowing a large, burly dark-skinned man to enter.  
  
Elizabeth noticed he wore no top and had the largest muscles she'd after seen! His eyes were small and round and his head was hairless with a large forehead to extend it. He was covered in large, deep scars and seemed to huff and puff as if he were about to blow her house down!  
  
"Hello." She muttered, setting down the book in her hand. "How may I help you?"  
  
"This." The man snarled, handing her a battered scroll and pushing his way past the doorman and out of the building.  
  
The doorman looked shocked and closed the door, desperately wanting to leave it open to see what the business was about. The day those cursed pirates came to this town was the day all of this funny business started. He had half a mind to resign, after what happened to the last man in his position and those bloody pirates! He swore if he heard the word 'pirate' or 'Jack Sparrow' mentioned again, he would march straight out of this house!  
  
Elizabeth looked towards the now closed door in surprise and wonder, craving the knowledge of what this was all about. She looked down at the scroll that read 'For the attention of William Turner.'  
  
She contemplated opening it, but sat staring at it on the table in front of her whilst biting her nails. Surely Will wouldn't mind, after all, he wouldn't have the time to read it. She let her conscience battle with itself and continued to look at the scroll with lust. After her schizophrenic conscience stopped screaming, she stood and grabbed the scroll and was just about to open it when she heard Will's voice shouting her name in the entrance hall.  
  
"In here!" She shouted nervously, setting the scroll down again, cursing his bad timing.  
  
The handle turned and in strode Will, looking as gallant and worn out as ever. He was dirty, sweaty and bronzed, with dark circles under his eyes and callused fingers. He flopped down on the red velvet chair next to her and sighed deeply, rubbing his head.  
  
"Another hard day?" She asked.  
  
"You know it. He let me out early because I managed to complete all of the orders we had today. Thursday's always slow." He mumbled, yawning straight afterwards.  
  
"I know. So are you not training?" She glanced quickly at the scroll, craving the right time to hand it over.  
  
"I'm too tired. Right now I'm just about ready to curl up in a ball and hibernate for the oncoming winter, not that winter is very cold in the Caribbean." He joked, giving a rare-seen smile of pearly whites.  
  
"Not before you get a bath, I'll tell Josephine to boil the water ready for you." Smiled Elizabeth. "This came today." She picked up the scroll and handed it to him, touching his rough hand in the process, which sent a tingle up her spine.  
  
"Really?" Inquired Will, looking it over with a furrowed brow.  
  
"A rather unsightly looking man delivered it rather rudely. I was quite shaken afterwards, he was dark and covered in scars - pirate if ever I saw one." Elizabeth rambled on.  
  
"Yes, someone like that came into the blacksmith's today. Wanted an unusual cutlass made of some strange metal, he almost killed poor mister Brown when he drunkenly cursed at the man and told him exactly what he could do with the order. He isn't good for business. I expect I added another scar to his deeply cut back." Said Will, putting the scroll down next to him. "Rather unsavoury if you ask me. I apologised and said I would do what I could, but I made no promises."  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Said Elizabeth quickly, before Will even finished his story.  
  
"I have to, don't I?" He picked up the scroll again as Elizabeth pouted her lips in that way she does when she wants to know something secret.  
  
Will's large, coal-blackened, blistered hands carefully undid the ribbon and unrolled the beaten up paper.  
  
The note read -  
  
Dear Mr. Turner of 1 big mansion in Port Royale, Port Royale.  
I am writing with sad news that your dear friend Captain Jack Sparrow  
Has been kidnapped rather cruelly by myself, and I don't  
Wish to let him go without a large sum of money.  
Feel free to come after him without the money,  
But we will double the ransom and send it to your significant other or Your father. I look forward to seeing your money and I will not physically  
harm  
Your friend unless he does not do as I ask, but I will not kill him. Take a trip to Tortuga. There is a tavern named 'The randy pirate'. Speak  
to  
A woman named 'Giselle'. She'll help you out from there.  
Ta-ta for now,  
F, Frederick Oldfire.  
  
"Well.?" Asked Elizabeth, grinning insanely.  
  
"It's from Frederick Oldfire, seems Jack has managed to get himself in yet another mess we have to clear up." Sighed Will through gritted teeth, as Elizabeth's grin grew wider - this was it, Jack and Will meant Jack - no - Will and Elizabeth!  
  
A/N: I know it's a tiresome idea at the moment, but it gets better, I promise! Please review, I'd really appreciate it! 


End file.
